residentevilclassicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield (クリス・レッドフィールドKurisu reddofīrudo) ''is a playable character and one of the main protagonists in Capcom's ''Resident Evil. ''Chris made his debuted as the protagonist of the original ''Resident Evil video game, where he is depicted as a member of the Raccoon City police departments Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) team, along with his partner Jill Valentine.He is also the older brother of Claire Redfield. In the first Original Resident Evil, If the user choses Jill Valentine, he disappears after Jill, Barry, and Wesker arriving in the mansion, and finding him becomes her primary objective throughout the game. Appearance His haircut is giving off a 90's look that appears to be the super-gelled hairstyle. He has brown short hair cut along his short sides allowing the top part stand up with gel. (In Code veronica he shows that he cares for his hair in the mirror) His skin is fair smooth giving him a older teenage look with baby blue eyes. His body is slim with a small boned normal muscular look and appears to have some sort of muscles. Resident Evil Like all the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members have to wear, Chris is wearing a white t-shirt tucked in his pants with the patch on the left side of his shoulder sleeve with the crest of S.T.A.R.S logo on it. Above his shirt he is wearing a green color bullet proof vest that happens to be equipped with a knife on the left side of his chest just above and below his shoulder. For holding up his vest, he is wearing strap clips holders above and below the vest. His bottoms are dark gray-blue trail pants that happens to be a little above his waist along with his brown belt. He has a side pocket to hold his weapon if it's a small handgun. He is wearing black knee pads above the pants and having his pants tucked into his black boots. On his hands he is wearing black fingerless gloves with straps on the wrists just below the wrist has a squire shape cut out showing off his back hands a little. Resident Evil – Code: Veronica X His outfit appears almost the same like the original first Resident Evil game, like the S.T.A.R.S, he has on a fern green shirt with a neck collar that is unbutton that happens to be tucked into his pants. On both sides this time, he has the S.T.A.R.S members crest logo on his shoulder sleeves. Over top this shirt he is wearing a black bullet proof vest with number of four pockets and on the right side of his chest shows the words words R.P.D along with S.T.A.R.S. Over top his bullet proof vest his neck collar appears over the top hanging out. At the bottom of him, he has on fern green tail pants with a strip that holds a gun on the right side above his leg. He has a brown belt around his waist that holds his pants up. he is wearing his black boots again tucked into his pants. His fingerless gloves again just below the wrist that has a squire shape cut out showing off his back hands a little. Personality Resident Evil Resident Evil – Code: Veronica X Trivia Other * Chris Redfield's Gallery * Chris Redfield's Concept Art * Chris's Diary